Over the Edge
by IamBatgirl
Summary: Spiderman is severely ill, and what happens when Deadpool sweeps in and saves the young hero from a fall that would have killed him. Now Spiderman is in the care of an insane merc who is deadly in love with him. How can he refuse the powers of tacos and deep blue eyes? How can he refuse Deadpool? Can Peter make it out alive, or does he just keep falling, in more ways than one.


**Hey wonderful Spideypool fans It's me! I'm trying my hand with some good old fashion Spideypool. Hope you guys like it****  
****Oh and to my very displeasure I do not own these characters… Though if I did these two will always be together, that's right I said it, screw you MJ!**

Over the Edge

Chapter 1: Exhaustion

Spiderman gazed down upon his city with a sigh. He was exhausted and really hungry. Being a super hero and trying to keep up with college homework was tuff even for someone as smart as him. He sighed once more ready to just call it a night I mean nothing was happening anyway, but knowing this city right Peter knew that right when he got home and attempted to get some sleep like a normal person, something completely horrifying would probably happen.

Unable to stand keeping this stance any longer he stretched out sighing in the process and slumped down on the building behind him. He found himself curled up, unable to move and just sat there for what felt like hours, letting exhaustion take its toll, but not falling asleep.

Finally he willed himself up and deciding he wouldn't be able to fight if someone actually did come along. He crawled down the building slowly trying to both not draw too much attention to himself and stay awake.

He got to a ledge on the building and decided to rest, maybe even fall asleep, he wasn't quite sure that he could actually keep going. He looked over the ledge and wondered what it would be like to fall and hit the ground; to just forget his web-slingers and just fall. What it would be like to not have to deal with the world around him. "Would it hurt so much, compared to how I feel now?" He wondered aloud, the heaviness in his voice loud and clear.

"Actually I think it would be kind of fun, I would do it with you if you wanted" A voice called out of the darkness causing the young man to jump almost fully aware, "Although it probably would hurt you now that I think about it, you know being concrete and everything, I've heard it hurts a lot, though I think it kind of looks fun."

"Plus, wouldn't it just be cool to see everyone's faces when they got splattered with your guts and blood, whoa that's a funny thought."

"Hey do you like tacos, because I l-u-u-v-v-e them, they are like heaven wrapped in a shell or meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese wrapped in heaven, hm-mm…. not sure on that metaphor I think I'll consult my stuffed Spidey doll, you know considering you don't talk much. He's a lot more talkative than you are, maybe I'll call the company that makes them and complain; yeah that's what I'll do! ...Wait what was I saying? Oh well, so you goanna say something or am-"

Peter had to shut who ever this was up or he'll probably just keep going though he's pretty sure he already knows who this is… "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Peter heard a slight "Hm-mm…" Come from his right, but when he looked over there was no one there. He suddenly felt himself being pinned up against the brick wall with his wrists pinned above his head in an unbreakable hold; his senses came to life but not fully up to normal standards and it was suddenly too dark to see anything. Crap he thought angrily! "I want something very important from you Spidey," The man laughed, "but first I need to do something about that dreadful mask," he began lifting up Peter's mask as Peter writhed underneath him, his spidey strength seemed to have completely have abandoned him from lack of sleep at the moment, so the only thing he could do was talk the guy out of this.

He began to say something which was probably his mistake; because he felt warm, sweet lips meet his. The man took advantage of his open mouth deepening the kiss before Peter could do anything about it.

The man was a lot taller than Peter and wasn't afraid to use this to his advantage pushing Peter up on the wall, loving the way Peter was able to stick to the walls. And Peter couldn't honestly say he didn't love the kiss, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before and wished he was fully awake for it.

He hated himself for that due to all of three reasons the first being that this was a guy, the second being that he was being forced into this, and the third was not being fully awake.

The guy slid his right hand down Peter's arm and to his neck pulling Peter closer. Peter used his now free arm to try and push the man away by his shoulders but was unable to. The man was really strong compared to most guys which let Peter know he definitely worked out well that and the abs he could feel pushing him against this wall.

The man finally pulled away after what seemed to be ages. Peter tried to calm his rapid breaths while the man in front of him smiled at him. Things only got worse for the spider when rain began to pour down on the two men. The man pulled away leaving Peter resting against the wall, to dance in the rain.

Peter began to back away from the man feeling cold, wet, hungry and extremely exhausted. He kept going until he was standing on the edge of the ledge. He began to sway back and forth making him even dizzier, before his legs gave out sending him hurtling over the edge.

~Wade

**[White box]= voice of reason**

**{Yellow box}= Not so reasonable…**

Wade began to dance around in the rain loving the feeling of happiness consume, "I kissed Spiderman I kissed Spiderman," He sang, "In your face white box, I knew it was a good idea, ten points to yellow box!"

**[Yo idiot dancing in the rain, where's Spidey?]**

Wade pause suddenly wondering what the hell white box was talking about, and when he turned around his Spidey was gone.

**{****Hey where did our itsy bitsy spider go?}**

**[My guess fell off the ledge, he was obviously not feeling well, and what did we do? We pushed over the edge]**

**{Oh well, hey he never said if he liked tacos…}**

Not really listening to the boxes inside his head Wade threw himself over the edge falling after his dear spider.

**{****Can we go get some tacos?}**

**[No we cannot get tacos we're free falling to our death here!]**

**{Really... Why?}**

**[Cause we love Spidey]**

"Okay if you two are done now I have to save spidey, but just to let you know yellow box, we are so getting some tacos later" Wade managed with a smile, only slightly irritated by the voices.

Wade concentrated teleporting himself by his spider's side. He wrapped his arms around the wonderfully done abs and teleported to his apartment. The rag-tag place made him smile, despite being cold and wet.

Wade hummed slightly as he held Spiderman bridal style in his arms. Spidey's head rested on Wade's shoulder making his heart leap slightly. He knew that when Spidey woke up, he would probably freak out, but for now he wanted to enjoy this.

**{****So we're getting tacos now}**

**[No, we have to dry Spidey off and make sure he's okay]**

**{…Then when are we getting tacos?}**

**[We aren't]**

**{What! All systems shutting down, we have to get tacos! We can't live without tacos! Oh no-}**

Wade laughed at yellow box and frowned at white box, "of course we're getting tacos, just give me a second." And with that thought, he carefully set his Spider down lovingly; he kissed the top of Spiderman's soft, wet head. For some reason this man, made his heart leap and soar, for the first time in a long time Wade found himself feeling for someone, and he wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge.

Wade teleported to the nearest Taco Casa and bought a dozen tacos. He was in a serious rush so he pulled out his guns, making people panic. He calmed them down with a simple gunshot, before taking his very rushed order gratefully. "Have a nice day, bro and I really hope these tacos are good because I don't want to kill you like the last guy who messed up my order," he smiled once more before throwing down some cash on the counter.

He teleported to his kitchen and pushed some trash off one of the counters and on to the floor to make room for his tacos. He'll have to check them later; right now he has a spider in desperate need of attention. He hummed slightly before turning on the radio. A marathon of 3OH!3 was on and Deadpool was not opposed at all.

Wade got to work quickly bandaging and removing his spidey's costume. Surprisingly Spiderman was wearing boxers underneath his tight spandex costume and Deadpool had to force himself from removing them. "Wow Spidey I always pegged you as a briefs kind of guy oh well… Huh you're not going to make this easy on me are you?" I looked down at the well-formed muscles sighing again, "Damn why do you have to look so damn sexy? I guess I'll have to leave your sexy mask on too, or you'll have even more of a fit."

To keep his mind from wandering he spoke to himself, probably looking extremely crazy. He didn't mind though, he was Deadpool after all and Deadpool is pretty dang crazy, or that's what everyone says anyway and the boxes, and that's his role for this story so he's guessing he has to keep up with the role.

He finished bandaging his little spider's injuries and threw his clothes in the washer, doing the same with his clothes. Wade then settled down for his tacos, while looking around his apartment.

Realization hit Wade like a slap in the face. His place was filthy! What would his spider say? He bit his lip as he quickly finished his tacos before beginning to straighten up.

**Sup my peeps I'm trying my luck for some Spideypool fanfiction;) Hope you guys like it, cause I'm kindof liking it. Well if anymore good ****reviews**** Oh look at that wonderful word –sigh- hey I have an idea, review so I'll out up more chapters! Yeah, do that**

**Also do you guys want to hear more or less of the boxes? Just a question…**

**Yeah so I would really like that, plus don't you guys want to know what's up with Peter and Wade?**

**Let's see what the boxes have to say**

**{I don't really give a damn! I just want some freakin tacos, Wade freakin ate them all! He's a pig, and who is this Peter I keep hearing of, and why the fuck is he sleeping on my part of the couch?}**

**[I really don't see what importance this all holds in the long run, seriously, you guys will probably forget about this story in the long run of life]**

**{Wait… this is a story…}**

**[No it's a reality T.V. show]**

**{Seriously…why didn't anyone tell me?}**

**[That was called sarcasm]**

**{What was?}**

**[Why do I try?]**

**{Try what?}**

**Okay so that didn't really help my cause…. Still please review**


End file.
